Love Story
by PercabethRox2435
Summary: They say it's hard to find someone you can connect to. Or so Annabeth thought. The one person who never believed in love, was proven wrong when a green eyed man came into her life. It's definitely a love story. Based on the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Percabeth AU Human


Life brings you with unexpected surprises. The same happened to Annabeth Chase. This golden haired, grey eyed diva never expected to fall in love. But she guessed that nothing in this world was known. That's what made life so thrilling.

OooO

Annabeth Chase was a normal seventeen-year-old, whose primary desire was to become an architect. She wasn't like her best friend Piper, who dreamed about meeting her chosen one. She'd usually scoff at that. But her choppy black haired friend insisted that it was true. That true love was actually possible. That it wasn't some stupid Disney fantasy. Annabeth would argue that Disney movies were not true. They were made for entertainment purposes. Piper would shake her head and mutter that Annabeth was wrong, that very soon she would regret saying that. That would be when Annabeth would roll her eyes.

You see, Annabeth's parents were divorces. At a very young age, her mother had drilled into her that fantasies and love were make beliefs. She taught her that in life, being practical and smart would help her achieve a great many things. Her mom had always been like that, otherwise Athena Grey wouldn't be the famous architect known in the world. Her mom was her idol, so obviously Annabeth followed in her footsteps.

OooO

Annabeth was never late for a class. But today she was going to be. She was glad though that she was always punctual, hence maybe Mr. Harris would let her go this time. As she was dashing, she accidentally hit another person. They both fell and Annabeth looked up to apologise, when she say his sea green eyes. She froze. Some memory telling her that she had seen him somewhere. This entire scene seemed like déjà vu' to her. The other boy also froze, telling her that he too thought the same thing. But he brushed it off and apologised. She too apologised, but the feeling of knowing him didn't seem to go.

That night while going to bed, Annabeth dreamt of a boy with sea green eyes calling her 'wise girl'. She did not understand who he was, but she had a feeling that he was the same person she collided with. But how was he here in her dreams? Why was he wearing clothes meant for a prince? Why was she wearing clothes of a princess? She tried to ask, but her voice wouldn't work. She woke up to a feeling of massive confusion and warmth. Shrugging them, she proceeded to her class.

OooO

Annabeth met the same guy a week later. But she was facing a problem. She kept having dreams of him. Dreams about them living in a castle. Dreams of them meeting secretly in the garden. They teased each other with names like wise girl and seaweed brain. She could make out from them that a strong bond was forming. From best friends to lovers. But she also understood that their parents would never let them be. That Athena Parthenon would never let her be with Poseidon Olympia's brethren. But these dreams never told her his name, and for that matter, hers. But a feeling inside told her that the blonde girl was her, and the boy was him.

So she was pretty happy to stumble across him during lunch. He looked the same. Except this time, he looked at her with a knowing smile. She wondered if he got the same dreams. Whether he knew her?

He held her hand gently, and took her to the garden.

"I've been trying to find you for weeks now."

That single sentence made Annabeth's heart pound. She didn't understand why. She only met the guy twice, yet she felt as if she knew him her entire life.

The sun shone through the canopy of trees. The grass felt lush, like...like her dream! She felt excitement. What if this was the very place? Would she find answers here?

Then she looked at the boy. He looked at her with confusion, eyebrows knit together to try and understand the workings of her brain. She laughed. He looked at her, one brow raised.

"Seaweed brain don't think too much. You'll hurt your brain."

A simple comment, yet he looked at her with astonishment clear in his eyes.

"You get them too, the dreams. Wise girl?"

She nodded and put out her hand for him to shake. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Grey, architecture student."

He shook her hands, his warm. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Waters, Biotech student."

Annabeth laughed again, making Percy whine," Why are you laughing? What's going on in your brain? This is travesty not knowing what you're thinking."

"Like our dream, our parents are enemies. This place is like the garden where we met in the dream. What if it's not a dream? What if it's a memory? What if we've met aeons ago?"

Percy muttered, "Too many what ifs."

Just then the bell rang. Annabeth gathered her books and shook hands with him.

"I'll meet you later?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely", he replied.

Annabeth then walked to her class, head held high, rethinking her mother's lessons, that maybe, just maybe they could be revoked.

OooO

She did meet him a week later. They met again in the library. Piper and Jason (Percy's best friend), had gone out on a date. So, they met each other regularly. Annabeth was glad that Piper was dating for many reasons. But the main reason was that at least Piper wouldn't tease her about her falling in love, when Annabeth would deny that love actually existed.

So, when they met in the library, they started discussing about their dreams. Yes, they still continued. Glimpses of the past made Annabeth feel warm and fuzzy, like someone poured warm acid on her. But she still wondered what message they brought.

"I was on a balcony during the summers, and my mother refused to let me even visit you. She told me that she'd call war on your kingdom if I even said hello. I remember crying in my bed till dawn. Then, when you sent that note, I ran down to see you. I felt so happy, like all my problems were solved. I must've really liked you, right seaweed brain?"

She turned to look at him, and saw him looking at her fondly. He blinked and smiled and said, "Ya, I too never remembered feeling so happy and warm before. I also remember taking you to meet Blackjack, my horse, who instantly fell in love with you. Do you remember the dance? When we met again years later? That was the moment that I really cherish."

Annabeth laughed. "Especially after you tripped over your own feet three times."

He just smiled. Then blurted, "Will you go on a date with me? I've been meaning to ask you all this while..."

Annabeth frowned, then smiled so big, it's a wonder that her face was intact. She nodded.

OooO

The date was too good to be true. They went to a restaurant which wasn't to fancy, yet elegant. Percy had been a gentleman throughout, and Annabeth had to bite her lip from smiling to big. They danced again, and Percy slipped on his own feet, making Annabeth laugh from the cuteness of it.

Before going home, Percy took Annabeth for a walk. He put his arm around her waist, whilst she put her head on his chest. An elderly couple made their way home, pausing to tell Percy and Annabeth, how cute they looked together. They just smiled and blushed.

On the way back, the radio tuned something that made both pairs of ears perk up.

"A new song from Taylor Swift! Love story!"

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Who knew that a song could practically sum up your enter life? But both of them realised that however they were before, there now was definitely better._

Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy. It was a love story in the end.

_Love is in the air,_

_But only a few can see it._

_-Unknown_


End file.
